


Close Your Eyes

by wraithkeeper



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, White Collar OT3 (Elizabeth/Peter/Neal), Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithkeeper/pseuds/wraithkeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal lets his eyes flutter closed and he has to track Peter's movements by feel alone now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sycophantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycophantastic/gifts).



> Written for sycophantastic for her Five Acts restraint and breathing prompts.

Elizabeth’s fingers close around Neal’s wrists like a pair of handcuffs, but her grip holds him like handcuffs never could. Neal feels a rush of excitement from the presence of her warm hands restraining him. It isn’t the same thrill elicited by handcuffs, though. This isn’t a thrill brought on by his impending escape, but by the security of her capturing hold. She holds his wrists against her bare chest so that the backs of his knuckles rest on her collarbone. He leans back against her to relieve the slight pull of his shoulder muscles, and she bows her head to press a light kiss into his hair. He hears Peter’s deep chuckle at the moan that escapes Neal’s lips.

The mattress shifts beneath them and suddenly Neal feels Peter’s hot breath on the inside of his thigh. He can feel every breath ghosting over his skin as Peter trails his lips up to the little birthmark at the top of Neal’s hip. Peter’s tongue darts out to lick it, a second before his lips press over mark. Neal gasps at the contact. He wants to say Peter’s name, tell him how amazing he is and how much Neal loves him, but all that he manages is a whimper.

Peter pulls back and blows on Neal’s wet skin, sending a shiver racing up Neal’s spine at the chill. Peter presses a kiss to Neal’s hip, and Neal can feel the other man’s smile against his skin. Peter knows exactly what he’s doing to Neal. Neal squirms, his hips thrusting up only a fraction of an inch, just enough to encourage Peter. Elizabeth tightens her grip on his wrists, but her thumbs stroke small, soothing circles against his skin.

“Don’t move,” Peter tells Neal. His words still Neal as well as any physical restraint.

“Close your eyes,” Elizabeth tells him, and Neal obeys. He lets his eyes flutter closed and has to track Peter's movements by feel alone now. He follows the trail of Peter's breath against his skin as the other man slides up his body. The breath hovers over Neal's left nipple, and all Neal can manage is a choked “please.”

He can’t see it, but he can imagine the delight on Peter’s face at reducing Neal to begging. He doesn’t make him beg again, though, his lips sealing over Neal’s nipple as he licks and sucks at it, using just the barest scrape of teeth. Neal’s breath hitches as any words he may have had escape his grasp.

“Peter, don’t be cruel,” Elizabeth admonishes, and Neal thinks she might just be his savior for putting an end to Peter’s relentless teasing.

Peter pulls back immediately, settling between Neal’s spread legs. Neal bites back a smile at who’s really in charge of this. The humor flees Neal’s mind when Peter wraps his lips around the head of Neal’s dick, sinking onto it without warning. Neal gasps at the sudden warmth, unable to stop the little thrust of his hips this time. Peter presses his hands to Neal’s hips, one thumb grazing over the birthmark that had held his attention earlier.

Neal knows he won’t last long, between Peter’s mouth and Elizabeth’s breath brushing past his ear as she whispers how beautiful her husband looks going down on Neal’s cock. Peter’s tongue caresses the underside of Neal’s dick at the same time that Elizabeth’s tongue darts out to trace a line along the curve of his ear. He has no idea how they timed that so perfectly, but his whole body shudders with pleasure. He whimpers when he tries to form words, and he’s not sure if he was trying to say Peter’s name or Elizabeth’s. He’s not even sure it matters at this point, when Peter takes in more of his cock and Neal can’t hold back any longer. He lets out a strangled cry as he comes, and Peter swallows greedily. Neal’s back arches and he feels like he could just drift away if it weren’t for their hands anchoring him.

When Neal finally returns to awareness, Peter is pressing feather light kisses to his eyelids. Neal waits until Peter pulls back before he opens his eyes. His relaxed body is melted against Elizabeth’s as Peter hovers over him. Neal sighs contentedly, and finally has enough breath to speak. All he whispers is “thank you.” They know the rest.


End file.
